


raindrops

by ylissean_brynhildr



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Crack Relationships, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, idk what tags to use AHAHAHAHAH, it was like 3 am when i finished writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylissean_brynhildr/pseuds/ylissean_brynhildr
Summary: in which chrom and leo snuggle while it's raining outside
Relationships: Chrom/Leon | Leo (Fire Emblem: Fates)
Kudos: 7





	raindrops

**Author's Note:**

> i might've made a few mistakes here n there bc I May Be Stupid
> 
> also chrom/leo is a galaxy brain ship change my mind

Rain.

Leo had always enjoyed the rain. The cool atmosphere, the sound of raindrops falling onto the window... it all soothes him. Everytime it pours, he'd go up to his windowsill, just to listen to the raindrops. In a moment, he felt as if he could sleep to the sound of rain. He felt as if he's in paradise.

Once again, the prince finds himself listening to the sound of raindrops by his windowsill. Though this time, it's quite different from the usual. What made it different? Well...

It's Chrom's presence.

All snuggled up, Leo could sense a feeling of warmth to keep him from potentially catching a cold. Not only that, he also felt more safe and comfortable with the two combined.

"Isn't the rain just so relaxing...?" the blonde mused. Nuzzling on his husband's scruff, Chrom replied, rather sleepily, "Yeah... it really is..." The bluenette yawned, prompting the former Nohrian prince to ask if he's tired, accompanied by a soft giggle. The exalt nodded, hugging his husband only slightly tighter. "I think..." He yawned before continuing, "I might doze off..."

Hearing this, Leo let out another small chuckle. Oh, how dorky he was... "Do you want to sleep with me, then?" he offered. Chrom sleepily smiled, "Sure... that would be really nice..."

Knowing that both of them no longer have the energy to move to their bed, they both stayed at the little couch they were sitting on. He buried his face on his husband's back, slowly falling asleep. Leo simply let his hand reach for the top of Chrom's head and pet it gently for a short moment, so not to wake him up. After that, he rolls over, now facing his husband, and wrapped all 4 of his limbs around him. He let Chrom's head rest at the crook of his neck, and slowly slipped away into the land of dreams.

For a dark, war filled era, a little bit of rain is nice to get things off of their minds.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is so short i'm so sorry


End file.
